verboteneliebefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lisa Brandner
Lisa Brandner, ''adopt., geb. Hansen ''ist die Tochter von Alexander Wiegand und Silke Hansen. Ihre Adoptivmutter ist Susanne Brandner Und hat auch einen Adoptivbruder Paul Brandner Leben Lisa wächst vaterlos bei ihrer Mutter Silke in Frankfurt am Main auf. Ihr Vater Alex weiß nichts von ihrer Existenz. Doch eines Tages meldet sich Susanne Brandner - Alex´ Freundin, um das Gespräch mit Silke zu suchen. Sie will den Schlüssel zu Alex´ psychischen Problemen finden, denn er leidet an krankhaftem Verfolgungswahn. Susanne lernt Lisa kennen und erfährt, dass sie Alex´ Tochter ist. Sofort ist sie der festen Überzeugung, dass Alex seine Tochter kennen lernen sollte. Silke und die Ärzte sind zunächst skeptisch, stimmen dann aber einem Treffen zwischen Vater und Tochter zu. Alex ist total geschockt, doch dann schließt er seine Tochter glücklich in die Arme. Sie gibt ihm neuen Halt im Leben. Deshalb verkündet er freudig, nach der Entlassung aus der Klinik zu Lisa und Silke nach Frankfurt ziehen zu wollen, um immer in der Nähe seiner Tochter sein zu können. Alex geht mit Lisa und Silke nach Frankfurt. Überraschend kehrt Alex nach Köln zurück und steht vor der Tür von Susanne. Silke hat ihn nach einem heftigen Streit verlassen, jetzt muss er sich alleine um seine Tochter kümmern. Alex kommt mit Lisa vorübergehend in der Pension von Fiona unter. Doch als Alex aufgrund seiner Krankheit keinen Job in Düsseldorf bekommt, bietet Fiona an, für die beiden in Frankfurt zu sorgen. Alex nimmt das Angebot an und verlässt Düsseldorf erneut. Susanne bekommt von Alex, der mit Lisa inzwischen in Argentinien lebt und eine Lederfirma gegründet hat, ein vielversprechendes Jobangebot aus Argentinien. Sie nimmt das Jobangebot an und verlässt Düsseldorf. In Buenos Aires werden Susanne und Alex wieder ein Paar und heiraten später sogar. Als Anna, die beste Freundin von Susanne, an AIDS stirbt, holt Susanne deren Sohn Paul zu sich und adoptiert ihn zusammen mit Alex. Lisa und Paul sind schon seit langem gute Freunde und kommen gut miteinander aus. Zusammen besuchen sie in Buenos Aires die deutsche Schule. Mehrere Jahre sind die vier eine glückliche Familie, doch plötzlich wird alles anders. Alex verändert sich sehr und nimmt sich eine Geliebte. Bald hat er nur noch Augen für sie und vernachlässigt seine Familie und die Firma. Susanne steht meistens alleine da und versucht Familie und Firma unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Von all dem ahnt Lisa nichts, sie hält ihren Vater für einen vielbeschäftigten Mann. Susanne hofft auf Besserung, doch stattdessen treibt Alex die gemeinsame Firma in den Ruin. Susanne verlässt Alex und will mit Lisa und Paul zu ihrem Vater nach Deutschland zurückkehren. Doch dies verschweigt sie ihnen und versteckt sie zunächst bei einer Freundin, wo Alex sie nicht finden kann. Susanne holt Lisa und Paul von Buenos Aires nach Düsseldorf. Als Lisa erfährt, dass Susanne vorhat, hier zu bleiben, verliert sie das Vertrauen in ihre Stiefmutter. Fast jeden Tag gibt es Streit zwischen den beiden. Lisa leidet sehr an Heimweh und vermisst vorallem ihren Vater. Sie macht Susanne heftige Vorwürfe, bis die sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen weiß, als Lisa die Wahrheit über ihren Vater zu erzählen. Lisa fällt aus allen Wolken und kann nicht glauben, was ihr Vater getan hat. Sie kann Susanne zwar verstehen, doch das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden bleibt weiterhin gespannt. Doch als sie Constantin kennenlernt, kann sie ihre Sorgen für eine kurze Zeit vergessen, denn sie verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in ihn. Paul freundet sich sofort mit ihm an und Lisa möchte am liebsten ihre ganze Freizeit mit den beiden verbringen, doch das ist Paul gar nicht recht. Lisa schreibt Constantin einen anonymen Liebesbrief, den sie ihm heimlich zusteckt. Doch dann erfährt sie, dass Constantin nur auf erwachsene Frauen, wie z. B. Jana, steht. Constantin ist jedoch fasziniert von dem Brief und will die Verfasserin kennen lernen, Lisa macht sich erneut Hoffnungen. Als sie beim Treffpunkt erscheint, schickt Constantin sie jedoch unwissend weg, da er ja ein Date habe. Lisa ist geknickt. Als Constantin am nächsten Tag in der Kneipe von dem Gedicht schwärmt, verrät sich Lisa. Constantin macht ihr klar, dass er keine Liebe für sie empfinden kann und sie nur als gute Freundin sieht, doch Lisa will trotzdem nicht aufgeben. Ihr gefällt es deshalb gar nicht, als Constantin einen Flirt mit Jeannine eingeht. Als Jeannine sich über die "kleine Lisa" lustig macht, ist Lisa gekränkt, doch Constantin hält zu ihr und findet den Scherz weniger lustig. Constantin verabredet sich mit Lisa in der Kneipe. Eigentlich nur, damit Paul zu Hause freie Bahn bei Ariane hat. Doch er hat mit ihr so viel Spaß beim Billiard spielen, dass er noch nicht gehen möchte, als Paul anruft und mitteilt, dass er "fertig" sei. Doch dann taucht Jeannine auf lobt Constantin für sein gelungenes Ablenkungsmanöver, woraufhin Lisa wütend die Kneipe verlasst. Constantin ärgert sich über Jeannine und beginnt, Lisa mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Doch Lisa nutzt dies aus und rächt sich an ihm, indem sie ausgerechnet mit Kai flirtet, der damals das AIDS-Gerücht über Paul an der Schule verbreitet hat. Familie * Silke Hansen, Mutter * Alexander Wiegand, Vater * Max Orbis, Großvater * Nicole Büchner, Tante * Susanne Brandner, Adoptivmutter * Paul Brandner, Adoptivbruder * Arno Brandner †, Adoptiv-Großvater * Florian Brandner, Adoptiv-Onkel * Jan Brandner, Adoptiv-Onkel * Julia Mendes, Adoptiv-Tante * Timo Mendes, Adoptiv-Cousin * Leonie Richter, Adoptiv-Cousine * Matthias Brandner, Adoptiv-Großonkel 2 Grades * Philipp Brandner, Adoptiv-Großonkel 2 Grades * Lydia Brandner, Adoptiv-Cousine 2 Grades * David Brandner, Adoptiv-Cousin 2 Grades * Fabian Brandner, Adoptiv-Cousin 2 Grades * Benjamin Brandner †, Adoptiv-Cousin 3 Grades Liebschaften * Constantin von Lahnstein, Ex-Freund * Kai Mühlenbach Flirt * Andreas Fritzsche, Ex-Freund * Fabian Brandner, Affäre Kategorie:Familie Brandner Kategorie:Familie Orbis Kategorie:Personen